A New Life
by LindsJ
Summary: Harry gets de-aged back to a 6 month old at the end of 7th year due to a potions accident, and Charlie Weasley adopts him. Charlie/Draco slash later. OOC. Not epilogue compliant.
1. Chapter 1

Hey welcome to my new story! I know I have been away for far too long, but real life got in the way. Anyway, I'm back now and super excited about this new story. I will hopefully be updating Turning the Tide soon, and I am hopeful to get on a regular posting schedule.

Some notes not mentioned in the summary: The war was over in 6th year, however Sirius, Remus, and Tonks have all died, and there is no Teddy. All of the Weasleys will be supportive in this story, as Charlie will go through enough and will need his family. This starts at the end of Harry's 7th year, a month before graduation.

As always, I do not own any of the characters or any part of Harry Potter at all, though I wish I did.

CHAPTER 1: PROLOGE

Charlie Weasley quickly flooed home to the Burrow, his bundle secure in his arms. He noticed that his parents were not home yet, and sighed gratefully. He could only imagine the uproar he would have caused if he had flooed home in the middle of something. He gently laid the sleeping bundle on the sofa between two pillows. From a bag he quickly pulled out nappies, wipes, bottles, and formula. He placed them on the table in the kitchen, where they would have to be stored until he could get furniture, or at least a better location, to store it all.

After that was finished, he made his way back over to the still sleeping bundle on the couch. He

Quickly picked it up and settled them both on the couch before the bundle awoke. He sat back and sighed gently. Now to sit back and wait for his parents to return home. He could only hope they didn't fly off the handle and overreact before he could explain everything, and more than that, he could only hope they accepted and supported him through everything he was going to have to tell them.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: EXPLAINATIONS

Molly Weasley was the first one of the older Weasleys to arrive home, arriving only about a half-Hour after Charlie. She was not expecting any one of her children to be home, so when she saw her second-oldest son sitting on the couch deep in thought, with a bundle cradled gently and almost lovingly in his arms, she was immediately on edge.

"Charlie?" Molly approached slowly, and spoke softly, so as not to startle him and have him possibly drop the bundle. When he looked up, she moved towards him a little more.

"Charlie, what is that?"

Charlie sighed, "It's a baby, mum." At Molly's surprised look, Charlie rushed to explain. "It's not mine! I mean, it wasn't at first, but now…I don't really know what to do mum, it's all so complicated and confusing…"

Molly sat next to her son, and rubbed his back soothingly, taking care not to jostle the bundle, the baby, she realized. When she spoke after a few moments' pause, she spoke calmly so as to further soothe her son and not wake the baby. "Why don't you tell me whole thing, dear?"

Charlie nodded and took a deep breathe before he started.

"Well, first off, the most important thing for you to know is that this is a six month old Harry Potter,"

Molly gasped in shock and could barely manage to stutter out a "H-how?!"

Charlie snorted. "De-aging potion, brewed incorrectly. Apparently, one of the Slytherins incorrectly brewed it, and then dumped it on him when his back was turned. Professor Snape says it's irreversible because of it being brewed incorrectly and the fact that it was absorbed when it is meant to be ingested. I have him because I was in the Headmaster's office at a meeting when Harry was brought up. Headmaster Dumbledore says that the de-aging could be a good thing for Harry, as now he can have the normal childhood he never had. Madam Pomphrey has already looked him over and says he is a perfectly healthy baby and should not retain any memories from his life before this. I volunteered to take him in because Harry has no other family besides us, and there was no one else who could take him in, even temporarily until they could possibly find a suitable family to take him in permanently. But now I want to keep him, because he is so precious like this, and even after less than an hour with him I feel such a strong bond to him, and such strong urge to protect him. But also…Merlin this is so hard to say…Mum, I'm gay so there is no way I could have ever had a biological child of my own and so Harry could be the next best thing…" And with that final declaration, Charlie leaned into his mum and broke down into tears.

Molly just sat there stunned; she had NOT been expecting that. Then, instinct had kicked in. She quickly conjured a crib for baby Harry, then levitated him gently into it. After Harry was settled, she gathered her crying son to her and rocked him back and forth as best she could while murmuring soothingly to him. After 20 minutes, Charlie stopped crying. Amazingly, Harry continued to sleep through all of this. Molly took a deep breath, then began to speak, so as to appease her son.

"Charlie, there is NOTHING wrong with being gay. There is actually a potion to help men get pregnant, but that is neither here nor there right now, we can discuss that another time. If you are serious about adopting Harry, then I think it's lovely, and your father and I will both support you, this will after all be our first grandchild! We will talk to Albus as soon as we talk to your father and have him help you to gain custody of Harry."

Charlie sat back, wide-eyed.

"You will really help me?! You and dad both?!"

"Of course we will, dear. Why wouldn't we? You're our son, and Harry was already like a son to us, so this will make no difference."

"I didn't think you and dad would approve of me being gay, that's why I have not told you before now…" Charlie trailed off, lowering his head in shame.

"Oh, Charlie," Molly sighed. "It really is accepted in the wizarding world, and your dad and I really do accept it. Now, we will continue this discussion later. For now, I should be getting dinner started as your father will be home from work soon."

As soon as Molly stood up, Harry decided that was a great time to wake up and start fussing.

Molly smiled and said, "I guess I should also teach you how to feed a baby."

Charlie quickly but carefully pulled Harry from his conjured crib and began cooing to him softly to try and appease the fussiness.

Molly smiled and began to teach Charlie how to make a bottle using the supplies she found unpacked on the table. She then showed him how to hold Harry and the bottle as he fed the baby. As she watched how careful and attentive Charlie was with Harry, she knew they would just fine.

Just as Charlie was finishing up Harry's feeding and preparing to burp him, Arthur stepped through the floo. He stood there for a minute, staring in shock at Charlie feeding a strange baby. After several long moments, he finally stepped from the hearth and into the living room.

Charlie looked up as Arthur walked in and nervously said, "Hey, dad." Despite his mum's reassurances that his dad would be accepting of everything, he was still very unsure how his dad would take all of his news.

Molly looked up from the stove when she heard Charlie speak, and she quickly bustled over to greet Arthur with a hug and a kiss. "Welcome home, dear! Why don't you go ahead and put your things down and then come sit down. Dinner is just about ready, and Charlie here has some news to share!"

Arthur just nodded and went to hang up his cloak and bag, wondering what news Charlie could have, and hoping the baby would be explained in that. Ten minutes later saw them sat at the table, Arthur at the head, while Molly served the finished meal and then sat. He watched his son in curiosity, noticing him squirming in his seat and clutching the baby in his arms like a lifeline. Arthur had yet to see the baby closely, or even see it move, he couldn't even be sure if the babe was awake or not! After the three of them had served themselves and started to eat, Molly looked at Charlie and smiled reassuringly before saying, "Charlie, dear? I think you need to stop trying to rekill your chicken and just tell your father what is going on."

Charlie just took a deep breath before quickly retelling the story, sticking to only what had happened and not why he had brought Harry with him for now.

Arthur ran his hand through his hair. "Only a month before graduation, too. Well, that explains how Harry got like this, but not how he got here with you."

Charlie looked his dad in the eye; he knew he would not get away with only half the story for long, and this was the part that worried him the most. "I'm gay, and I figured I would never have a biological child of my own, and even still it would be a while before I would adopt one, and Harry needs a family. He deserves a good childhood, and now that he has a chance to get a do-over I want to be the one to give him that. Dumbledore had called me in about possibly taking over for Hagrid next year. I have also had a job offer in France that I could look into more, so I know I would be able to provide for him."

Molly and Arthur both looked over at their second son with pride shining from their eyes. "Very good, son." Arthur said. "I am very glad to see you preparing for the future, especially now that you will have a family of your own. And it is no issue that you're gay, and I'm sure you will find a lovely partner soon to bring home to us and help you raise Harry. Now, I'm going to go fire call Albus and have him come over with adoption papers so that they can be filled out and filed with the Ministry as soon as possible. Kingsley Shacklebolt has a soft spot for Harry, and with him now the Minister of Magic, everything should run smoothly." With that, Arthur left to go fire call Albus, while Molly continued to beam.

"I told you everything would be fine!" she said to Charlie.

Just then, Harry decided it was time to wake up screaming his little head off.

Charlie laughed and said, "I suppose Harry is probably hungry again, and most likely needs a change before that." He took the baby out to the sitting room with the stuff he would need to feed and change Harry while Molly started to clean up the kitchen from dinner.

Just as Charlie was settling Harry into his arms for a feed after changing him, Albus came through the floo with Minister Shacklebolt in tow.

"Hello again, young Charles!" Albus greeted jovially. "I see young Harry is faring well. I'll just catch up with your parents while you finish feeding Harry, but please do join us when you're finished."

Charlie nodded while Albus and Minister Shacklebolt went through to the kitchen to catch up with Molly and Arthur. Harry fell asleep again shortly after he was finished feeding and had been burped, so Charlie put him down into the conjured crib and went into the kitchen to get to work on the adoption paperwork.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"Ah, Charles, excellent!" Albus greeted Charlie enthusiastically as he walked into the kitchen. "Now, onto the paperwork. Minister Shacklebolt is here to help fill out the adoption papers and make sure everything gets filed properly and nothing is lost as there is still an overhaul of the Ministry happening."

Charlie nodded in understanding. "So, what do I have to do?"

Minister Shacklebolt cleared his throat before speaking. "The paperwork is very simple. Just fill out his information, there is a space to change his name if you wish, and then sign with a blood quill. Your signature will be you accepting to be Harry's guardian in the absence of any living family. After you sign, your parents, Albus, and myself shall sign as witnesses."

Charlie nodded in understanding, then began signing the papers. As he was filling out Harry's birthday, he noticed a space for his birthday. Charlie realized that if Harry was now six months old, his old birthday in July wouldn't make sense. As it was the beginning of May now, he decided to pick a day about six months before. To honor James and Lily, Charlie decided on October 31st. He also filled out the section for the name change, keeping silent on what it was until it was signed off on.

When Charlie had put the blood quill down, everyone else quickly grabbed it and signed the papers as witnesses. When the Minister had tucked the finished paperwork into his robes, Charlie went into the living room and grabbed the still sleeping Harry, bringing him into the kitchen.

"Mum, Dad, I would like to present to you your grandson, Harrison James Arthur Weasley. I also changed his birthday, since July wouldn't make much sense if he is six months old. To honor James and Lily's sacrifice, Harry's new birthday is October 31st."

Molly stood up and hugged Charlie to her chest, only not crushing him due to him still holding Harry-her _grandson_. As she spoke, her voice was full of tears. "I think it's a wonderful name, dear. And his birthday is just perfect!"

"A very fitting name and birthday indeed, son." Arthur said, clapping Charlie on the back.

"OH!" Molly exclaimed suddenly, releasing Charlie and Harry. "We must invite all of the family home for a party this weekend, to celebrate the official adopting of Harry into the Weasley clan!"

As Charlie and Arthur nodded in agreement, smiling at Molly's enthusiasm, Minister Shacklebolt cleared his throat and stood up. "If that is all, then I must be getting back to the Ministry now. I shall file these as soon as I arrive. My congratulations to you all."

Everyone nodded and said their goodbyes to the minister, and Arthur walked him to the floo. As soon as he returned, Albus spoke. "Charles, now that that is finished, have you decided what job you will take and where you will live?"

Charlie sat down heavily at the table, mindful of Harry still sleeping in his arms. He had indeed thought about it; now he just had to make sure his parents were on board with his plans.

"While I am extremely grateful for the position at Hogwarts, Headmaster," Charlie began after a long period of silence. "I believe it will be better for me to take the position I was offered in France. No one there will remember Harry as he was before, and the job I was offered there has more flexible hours so I could spend more time with Harry. Not that I am not grateful for the offer, sir!"

Dumbledore just smiled and nodded. "Of course, dear boy! That sounds like a fine plan. I am very proud of you for thinking this through."

Charlie smiled, and Arthur and Molly nodded in agreement. Then Molly realized something. "Charlie dear, you never said what exactly this job is."

"Oh, thanks for reminding me, Mum! It's actually a new position. France, mostly Paris though, has had an issue with magical creatures running rampant, especially in the muggle world. I would essentially be on-call, only being called in when the Aurors receive a report of a creature out and about in either world. The only issue is that it will take them a month to set the specifics of the job up, along with finding housing, which is provided. So, would Harry and I be able to stay here in the meantime? I could also use this time to learn more about baby care and how to be more confidant with taking care of Harry…"

Molly started crying again with the knowledge that one of her children would be living back at home again, even if it was only for a month. And with her first grandchild too! It was left up to Arthur to answer Charlie.

"Of course we don't mind, Charlie! You're our son, and now Harry is our grandson-you two will always have a home here, no matter what!"

"Thanks, Dad. I really appreciate it. Now, if everyone doesn't mind, it's getting quite late, and it has been a very long day. I am going to make Harry one last bottle, then head upstairs to get my old room set up for the night."

After all goodnights were said, Charlie took Harry, who was now waking up again, upstairs for one last bottle. Dumbledore decided to stay to visit with Molly and Arthur a while longer.

When Charlie reached his and Bill's old room, he gently perched on his bed to feed Harry his last bottle. He then quickly transfigured Bill's old bed into a cot for Harry, gently placing Harry in it. He then transfigured the desk into a changing table, and cast a cleaning charm on the dresser, so it would be ready for Harry's things to be placed inside.

Charlie stopped at that. In all the excitement, he had forgotten that Harry only had one other outfit and not many other supplies that would be necessary to care for him. He would go out for those tomorrow. Maybe his mum would go shopping with him, to help him figure out what he needed to get?

Suddenly, exhaustion hit Charlie like the Hogwarts Express. He quickly changed into a loose pair of pajama pants and a ratty old tee shirt, then he laid down in his old bed, watching Harry sleep through the bars of the transfigured crib. He needed to start getting as much rest as he could, he realized, because with a child to raise he won't have as much leisure time as he used to have-for the rest of his life.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

The next morning Charlie awoke at the crack of dawn to Harry wailing loudly from his cot.

Charlie gently lifted him from the cot, bouncing him up and down softly in an effort to soothe him. "Shhhhhh, it's alright Harry. I have you. Daddy's got you."

Charlie stopped dead at that. Daddy?! He realized after a minute of quiet panic that it wouldn't make sense for Harry to call him anything else, but it seemed he had already embraced fatherhood without consciously realizing it-and faster than he thought he would, too! He then sighed and moved over to the changing table with a whimpering Harry, deciding that in the grand scheme of things, this wasn't that bad, and in fact only made sense. He reached into the diaper bag he had brought home and realized he only had three diapers left, and only one outfit to put Harry in. He definitely needed to ask his mum to go shopping with him today!

After changing and dressing Harry, Charlie and the baby went down to the kitchen to get a bottle started. After realizing that he was awake before either of his parents, Charlie decided to make breakfast for all of them. He transfigured a towel into a baby carrier to put Harry into after he was fed and burped, so that he could keep the baby close, but still use his hands. He was starting to find Harry's warmth and weight in his arms comforting.

About a half an hour later, breakfast was finished and Harry was sleeping peacefully against Charlie's chest. 'He looks so adorable like this. Harry definitely deserves some peaceful rest after everything that has happened to him,' Charlie thought.

Molly smiled as she came down the stairs with Arthur-it seemed Charlie had been up early and from the smell, had cooked breakfast. She was so proud- Charlie was the only one of her children who had listened to her lessons on cooking, and based on the smell, he was good at it.

Molly started to coo as soon as she entered the kitchen. "Aww Charlie, he looks so adorable sleeping against you like that! And thank you for making us breakfast; this is a lovely surprise to wake up to!"

Charlie smiled bashfully. "Aww Mum, it's no big deal! You're letting us stay, and you and dad both have been so supportive about all of these new changes; this is the very least I can do.

Molly just lightly hugged her son, mindful of Harry still strapped to his chest, while Arthur patted him on the shoulder. After several long moments, Molly let go of Charlie, and the three of them sat down at the table for breakfast.

After breakfast was finished, Arthur went back upstairs to get ready for work, while Molly started the dishes and Charlie absent-mindedly rubbed the still-sleeping Harry's head while lost in thought.

After five minutes of silence aside from the sound of Molly cleaning, Charlie finally decided to ask her about going shopping.

"Hey, Mum? Ummm, I was wondering if you could go shopping with Harry and me today. He needs stuff, bad, and to be honest I don't even know where to start…"

Molly squealed in excitement, and resisted from crushing her son, and Harry with him, but only barely. "Of course! I know just the shop where we can get everything! Why don't we prepare to leave in an hour? It will give us both time to get ready, and I can finish the washing up. Here, give me Harry so you can get in the shower first, then you can come down and take him while I get myself ready."

Charlie nodded gratefully, and transferred both the carrier and the baby to his mum. He then headed upstairs. He could really use a shower. As the hot water poured over his body, everything hit him at once. The new job, acquiring a baby-a baby that was HARRY POTTER-and the general feeling that adulthood just hit him like a quaffle in the chest. He didn't know the first thing about raising a child- how was he supposed to be a good dad to Harry? Merlin, he was a FATHER now!

Charlie took a deep breath. He could do this. His mum would help him shop today, then for the rest of the month both of his parents would help him adjust to parenting. He had a great role model in his father, so he knew what would work. He would be great at this.

He quickly finished his shower. As soon as he was out, he wrote a letter to the French Ministry to accept his position, and informing them of the new adoption, sending it off quickly with Errol. Then he quickly dressed in a loose pair of muggle jeans and a shirt, heading downstairs to take Harry from his mother so she could get ready and they could head out.

He found them in the living room, Molly rocking Harry gently while feeding him and humming a song that Charlie remembered from his own childhood, and Harry staring up at her in apparent delight and fascination. He stood in the doorway for a few minutes before Molly finished feeding Harry and looked up to see Charlie in the doorway.

She smiled and stood up, passing Harry to Charlie. "He is just such a doll! Now, I won't be but a minute getting ready, and then we will be on our way. Now I'm guessing you will want permanent furniture to move with you to France in addition to the stuff for the just the month?" Charlie nodded in confirmation. "Perfect! So responsible already. I have just the plan then. Be right down!"

Charlie looked down at Harry and chuckled as Molly raced up the stairs. "That's your grandmother. She's a bit wacky but we love her, and she clearly already loves you to bits. Now, hopefully we can keep her from trying to dress you in everything, and buy you reasonable, sensible furniture and none of that crazy stuff that looks like a sculpture!"

Ten minutes later Molly came back down stairs, still patting her hair into place. "Ok, are we ready to go?! Oh, I am so excited! My first grandchild!"

Charlie just stood up and smiled. "We are ready mum. How are we getting there?"

Molly continued to beam at her son. "The baby shop has its own floo, as babies don't like apparition, because of the squeezing. I'll go through first, just make sure you tuck Harry's face into your shoulder as you come through." With a whoosh of green flames and a shout of 'Bundles of Joy', Molly was gone. Charlie tucked Harry's face into his shoulder, made sure he was secure in his arms, and then followed Molly through the floo.

He stepped out into the brightly lit store to see Molly hugging a woman he had never seen before. "Charlie! This is Betty! I've known her since I was pregnant with Bill. This is where your father and I bought all of the supplies for all of you. She has great prices, and said she will give you a discount since you are one of mine!"

Charlie's face was luminous. "Nice to meet you, Betty! This is Harry. He is 6 months old, and I recently adopted him. We need to buy _everything_ , so a discount is greatly appreciated, thank you so much!"

Betty just laughed. "Oh, what a precious little doll! And really, it's no problem, I clothed you and your siblings, I am honored to do so for your little one. Only the best for one of Molly's! Now go look around, dear. When you find something you like, just tap it twice with your wand and it will be sent up here so I can ring it up, shrink it, and then bag it. I'll bag furniture separate to clothes and supplies so it will be easier to sort through when you get home. When you are done, just come up front and I will have your bill ready to pay."

Charlie smiled, thanked her, and then him and Molly got to work.

Three hours later, Charlie had bought everything that he would need for several months at least. He had picked up crates of formula and baby food, bottles, nipples, baby sized bowls, plates and spoons. He found a gorgeous maple wood nursery set with a crib that would turn into a bed as Harry grew, a dresser that should carry him through to adulthood, and a changing table that could be turned into a desk when Harry was old enough for one. Molly went crazy in clothes, buying him a variety of clothes for all seasons in sizes he could wear for the next year. She also picked out crib bedding in blue, red, green, and yellow. She added stuffed toys, books, and educational toys, as well as a new, more supportive baby carrier. Charlie found a pram that had various pouches with charms to make them weightless and endless so they could carry everything he would need when they went out.

He paid Betty, grateful he had been saving his wages from the reserve as much as possible, and he and Molly returned home. Molly prepared sandwiches for lunch and Charlie made Harry a bottle, then put him down for a nap and after he scarfed down his lunch, started unpacking some clothes and supplies to last the month they would stay at the Burrow, leaving the rest and the furniture for when they would make the move to France. Harry could use the transfigured furniture for now. When that was done, Charlie decided to lay down for a nap himself. After all, not every day will run as smoothly as this one and he really should get into the habit of sleeping when Harry does as much as possible.


End file.
